Blood Stained Chocolate
by Bonsaiwolf19
Summary: What do you do when your friend leaves? What if that friend helped you through everything? Saved your world and perhaps your sanity as well? I don't know either but heres my story. Spoilier ending for Twilight Princess. Link/Oc
1. Chapter 1 The Prologue

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Twilight princess or any of the legend of Zelda games. I do however own the charters coming up in later chapters. Do not worry they will be named when they appear.

Special thanks to my beta reader Twilight Princess6! Couldn't have done it without you =D.

Chapter One: the Prologue

With a flash of pearly light, she was gone. As the mirror shattered and I felt my soul do the same. She was gone, and my heart had left with her. Turning away from the now plain rock I barely noticed the tears fall. I had just lost my best friend. What do should I do now?

"I can't believe she's gone…" My voice sounded hollow as it echoed around the barren room. A movement to my left revealed the Princess nodding in agreement. Her gaze left the mirror and landed on me. Her blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"Come Link we must go, standing here won't bring… Midna back." Her voice broke at Midna's name as tears spilled onto her cheeks. I smiled slightly before moving to Zelda's side and embracing her into a hug. My shirt was damp in seconds as her tears flowed freely. I didn't mind though. Her tears weren't the only ones falling today.

As soon as Zelda got her bearings back she apologized and muttered of going back to the castle, or what was left of it, and repairing as much as she could. I nodded, telling her I would come as soon as I checked up on things at home. Home…so much has now changed. Will they still remember? Zelda nodded before teleporting away. I watched her own light disappear holding back a wave of despair at the recent memories.

I looked around the mirror chamber one last time before beginning my long descent down the tower. Cursed stairs! Even with Ganondorf gone the monsters still lurked. I could hear them, the snarls and whines asking for the blood they were promised , on my way down the stairs. My eyes narrowed as my teeth clenched in anger. That's just my nature though, to cover my pain with rage. It's not safe but it helps. By the time I exited the tower my sword was red and my rage dispersed. The pain was still there, buried deep within the blood of the monsters left behind their thirsting denied.

Using the bottom of my shirt I cleaned the tainted blood from the blade. Pain like this would be better left unchallenged until later. With a slight movement my hand was in the pouch tied at my waist. I grasped my whistle, the link between me and the only being I knew would understand my agony, Epona. Even before the mysterious notes ended their melody, she was there. Her white mane blowing behind her, sand forming a cloud of dust in her wake. Even in the distance I heard her powerful hooves carving their was through the sand. As if feeling my distress she sped up as she neared me.

I nodded slightly out of habit. I knew what she was doing. It was almost instinctive. I crouched down slightly and braced myself, my heart hammering like a Goron drum. With her next breath Epona let her own voice carry across the land, giving me the signal she was ready. I bunched up before springing and reaching for her saddle. With a flex of my arms I was on her back gripping the reins tightly. The wind blew past my ears chasing away my pain, and a smile grew on my face.

I pulled the reins slightly and she reared left, her ears perking up as her pace quickened. Whinnying she quicken her pace leaving me bent in the saddle. I was startled at hearing my own laughter erupt from me. Epona's whinnying joined in, her pace making the ground fly past us. Epona my friend...until the very end.

I know I've been distant for the past what? Couple of years. I just finished a bit ago Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. Let me tell you it's sad. Thus why I'm writing this. I know this is short too. It's just the prologue though. Hey just incase your confused this is the updated and beta read chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Hero?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of its series that's all Nintendo's I merely borrowed._

Chapter 2 Hero?

Have you ever wished you could go back in time? Just to one moment when you didn't appreciate before but now you regret it? I've had those times frequently in the past. Yet somehow I used to be able to dismiss those regrets and focus more on the future. I wonder now why now all I can think about were those regrets from the past. Perhaps because now that I've filled my duty as the Hero.

I scoffed loudly and shifted my position on Epona. Hero? I was no hero. I was just a ranch hand who the Goddess' decided to give a sword to and told to go save Hyrule. I felt my throat tighten. No, I was no hero, Midna was… She knew what to do when I lost hope. She was the real hero not I. Reaching behind me I silently drew my blade. The familiar blue hilt fit perfectly in my hand. I wasn't looking at that though. My eyes were on its blade which reflected my dark blue eyes.

Was this how it was like to be a hero? To fight off the bad guys but in the end lose your most valued friend? My grip tightened making my knuckles white. If this is how it was I wanted nothing to do with it. Snapping my eyes shut and flung the blade away from me. A soft thump echoed in my ears. If sensing my hesitation the red mare below me paused. I barely took in the lack of movement as my eyes watched the blade, my brows furrowed in frustration as my teeth clenched together. Was that really all that I was? Just a ranch hand with a fancy sword? A piercing cry echoed through the quiet desert slamming me back into reality. Epona's eyes rolled as her nostrils took in the threatening stench.

The cry sounded again as a thunderous pounding of hooves followed it. My head snapped up watching with startled eyes as a group of moblins on giant boars crashing towards us. Epona's ears went back and she reared kicking out with her hooves. Gripping onto her mane tight and I shouted at her hoping that I wouldn't slip.

"Easy girl.", I murmured softly glaring silently at the approaching on slot .

The piercing shouts and the thundering of hooves echoed through may head till I couldn't think. Pushing forwards with my arms I launched off her back landing at a crouch. With a rush of wind Epona sped away her hooves leaving a trail of sand and dust. A flash of reflected light snapped my attention back onto my adversaries. A moblin archer's arrow pointed straight to my heart. With a startled cry and I dodged to the side narrowing missing the sharp point. With speed I didn't know I possessed my legs carried me to the sun-reflected blade.

As if it heard my call the sword blazed a blood red beckoning me to grab it. As soon as my hand wrapped around the blue hilt the pounding of hooves and cries of anger were silenced.

"_Link! Quit messing around and grab your sword! Hurry you mangy wolf!" Her familiar yet highly annoying voice ripped through my ears. Ripping my eyes away from the charging enemy and reached my hand out gripping the familiar handle. Wheeling around I blocked the sword aiming for my head. The haunting red glow from the Stalfos eyes glared into my eyes. With a sharp cry I swung horizontally knocking its blade away. I just knew Midna was rolling her eyes._

"_Quit dancing with it and kill it already.", With an annoyed cry I jumped high and slashed my blade downwards twisting with it I cut the Stalfos head and back successfully using a helm splitter. Grinning I turned to Midna who rolled her eyes and pointed. Following her gaze I groaned then braced myself, my eyes locked on the three approaching Stalfos._

My hand tightened around the master sword my eyes flashing in a new found pain. The sword flashed an even deadlier shade of red. The boars seeing the blade skidded to a stop, the moblins on their back crying out. Standing in a perfect line they stood watching me wearily.

"Who's first?" With the pain and anger pumping through my veins I launched at them.

I bet that my gaze matched my blade at that time. Sharp and blazing red.

It didn't take long to hear the soothing rhythmic beat of Epona's hooves returning. Straightening back up I turned towards my friend, my enemies' bodies at my feet. Nickering in concern she slowed to a trot stopping fully in front of me. Her head nudged my shoulder almost asking if I was alright. Forcing a smile I stroked her muzzle my vision blurring. With I cry I launched myself around her neck, my front failing. Angry and frustrated tears leaked from my eyes.

"No, I'm not alright Epona! I miss her. Things just don't feel right without her.", The mare leaned her head over my shoulder in a form of a hug.

I spoke the whole truth to her. Things didn't fee right without her here. The whole world felt colder and more sinister. Here I was throwing the one thing the Goddess' entrusted to me all because I felt it was unfair. Deep inside I tried to convince myself that maybe I was the Hero everyone looked up to but right now I felt like the rancher with a fancy sword. No worse. I felt like someone who just lost their best friend still holding that object that held them together. Nickering softly the mare nudged my shoulder telling me to hold on.

Breathing in deeply I nodded and stepped away from her. She was right I had to hold on. Moving to her side I put my foot in the stirrup pulling myself onto her back. She snorting lightly stomping her foot into the ground. Smiling slightly at her antics I clenched her mane tightly in my hands. Unconsciously reminding myself to buy her a new bridle since her older one fell apart. Clicking my tongue I lightly guided her around the fallen bodies towards the desert. Spurring her with a kick she flew past them her movements easily carrying her into a canter. I relaxed my grip on her mane letting her animal instincts guide us in the right direction.

On the horizon a silhouette of the little known post stood high and strong. At its feet was a well placed trade market beyond that held the town which was, ironically, called Desert Post. That was where our goal was. Yet as the mare moved, the ground never seemed to fly fast enough. Memories flashed in my head hauntingly like a bad movie.

"_Come on you lazy bum get up!" ,Her high pitched voice echoed through my sensitive ears. Growling a response I pinned my ears back ,not that it helped any. A tiny force of pressure yanked my eyelids up flooding my screaming pupils with a blinding light. With a snarl I leapt up staring down the pest that woke me._

"_What do you want Midna?" My seething blue eyes met hers muzzle pulled back to show dagger-like teeth. She stared up at me unfazed her eyes twinkling in amusement._

"_I'm hungry." I stared at her unfazed my sleep deprived mind trying to process the words. Anger flooded through my veins mixing with the ever present annoyance._

"_You mean to tell me you wake me up when I finally get some sleep in what a week, to get you something to eat?! Are you serious?!" ,I ranted through snarls and angry barks before facing her, teeth bared._

"_Yep.", She answered simply. I sighed in defeat and walked down the path to find the floating imp food._

Epona's soft nicker pulled me out of another painful memory as we passed under a banner that read Desert Post. Pulling on Epona's manes lightly she stopped shaking her head to rid of the lodged sand. I moved to stand in front of her leaning against her muscled chest.

"Well, we're here girl.", I said softly in her ear my head buried against her neck, she snorted in response. Chuckling I stepped back, her brown eyes acknowledged me before nudging her head against my shoulder. "Ya I know, my friend lets go."

Looking back I saw with a heavy heart the sun set over the horizon silhouetting the forsaken tower.

_Goodbye Midna…_

_Heres the second chapter sorry its taken so long forgot about it for a while. My beta had to quit to handle things of their own so again sorry if there's mistakes or anything. ._


End file.
